Big Time Brits: Lydia's SideFic
by Buba-Li
Summary: When 2 girls go to LA they meet 4 boys in a certain band ;D and their lives are changed! Side story to Big Time Brits in Lydia's POV! Eventual Kendall/OC James/OC
1. A Flight

**Hey guys, this is a fic about my character Dia in Big Time Brits written by Gina Frodo H :) Go check it out here: .net/s/6985580/1/bBig_b_bTime_b_bBrits_b **

Me and Ria stepped off the plane in L.A. and went to the baggage carousel. My whole body was buzzing with excitement!

"Can you believe we're in California? I still can't believe we're even here!" My voice rang as I jumped up and down.

"Yes, once again _Lyd_, I can believe we are in Cali. You asked me a thousand times on the plane."

"Okay. One, don't call me that _Glo_. And two, we're going to be in Warlocks of Rodeo Drive! It's a popular TV show! I must be dreaming, somebody pinch me!"

"Gladly." She reached over and pinched my arm quickly.

"OW! I didn't mean it literally, I'm not gonna talk to you anymore." I pouted and stroke my arm where Ria pinched me.

"Finally."

_Well I didn't really need the sarcasm._

**Dia... Dia? Lydia!**

**I'm not talking to you.**

**This isn't talking smartass. **

**Yeah, well I'm not going to connect telepathically. You know I'm still learning how to block you out of my head. **

**Not my fault you're a slow learner. But if you do cut me out then you'll have to talk to me and then I can tell you where we're going...**

**I don't want you to tell me anymore.**

**Seriously? You didn't stop begging me to tell you earlier.**

**Well that was earlier.**

**Oh, come on. I pinched you, GET OVER IT!**

**Ok, don't shout. You'll give me a headache.**

Yeah, me and my sister Ria are psychic. We can't read just any person's mind, only eachothers. It was something I was born with, Ria got it later on after I was born. See we were both born on the same day, but a year apart, Ria being older. This caused a much different connection between us and one day I was trying to learn something in class when all I could hear was her voice. I ended up getting in a lot of trouble for shouting back thinking that someone was saying something in my classroom about how boring the teacher is. That's when we realised and ever since we always plan things together so that no one else knows, it works a treat for our parents birthdays and other things like that. I'm still practising how to block out Ria though, it's getting easier, I mean I do have to keep some things from her.

Ria was apparently the only one paying attention to what was happening around us as she picked up both our suitcases putting them on the luggage trolleys and threw my duffel bag at me which made me lose my balance. I stumbled backwards falling over some strangers feet as I landed straight on my bum. I shot Ria and evil glance as I reached out a hand for her to help me back up which she refused.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as I picked myself back up and brushed myself off.

"No problem, what are sisters for?"

"To help?"

"I always help you."

"Yeah, help land me in hospital!"

"You do that on your own, Dia."

I gave a quick shrug of my shoulders knowing that it was true. I was always the clumsy one.

"Can we just go before I make my first trip to A&E. Which I don't really need when I've only been here for ten minutes."

"We're in America. If you ask for 'A&E' no one will know what you're on about."

"I'm British, I call it what I always call it. No American language is going to change me."

"I could only hope." She gave a small chuckle, which told me that she didn't really mean it and I gave her a playful nudge as we stepped outside the airport and she called for a taxi.

Ria put our bags in the back and she climbed in giving the driver our destination.

"Palmwoods Hotel please."

_Wait, did she just say the Palmwoods Hotel? Palmwoods Hotel... Palmwoods... I recognise that name from somewhere..._

"Oh my dead god! The Palmwoods, as in the home for the 'future famous'! Also home to the four most hottest guys that happen to be in the most smokin' hot band on this planet!"

"This is why I didn't tell you." She quickly plugged in her earphones. I could tell that she knew what was coming next.

"I will get to see Big Time Rush in person! Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best sister ever!" I tackled her into a hug as well as I could with my seatbelt on. She shoved me away, picking a song on her iPod and turned up the volume as she looked out the window taking in the surroundings. I decided to do the same, this was going to be the best six months of my life.


	2. An Arrival

_**Chapter2-**_

**A/N: **_In future chapters I am going to add notes saying where about the stories are taking place alongisde the main story so that it is easier to follow :)_

_This one takes place before and during Chapter 1 :) ENJOY_

I was completely shocked when Ria and I reached the entrance. It was nothing like I thought it would be, I was expecting some fancy 5 star hotel, but instead it looked like a cosy little dormitory or something at a college. The lobby was full of teenagers, some were sitting down on the armchairs reading scripts and I could hear some strumming on a guitar coming from somewhere else in the hotel. We walked up to the reception desk and Ria was about to hit the bell, but I pushed her out the way before she could.

"NO!... I like hitting the bell." Ria rolled her eyes

**Why is my sister such a loser? **

"I heard that Ria!"

"Well don't listen next time."

I decided to ignore her sly comments about how I can't block her out of my mind and just rang the bell. _DING._

"Hello and welcome to The Palmwoods. How may I help you?" A quite small and round man jumped up. A plate of food in hand, the badge on his blazer read 'Mr. Bitters'.

"We have reservations for Gloria and Lydia Smith."

"Ah, yes. The twins on Warlocks Of Rodeo Drive." We gave eachother an 'are you kidding me' look as we've only been here about one minute and already someone thinks we're twins. We are so going to confuse the hell out of these people and to make it worse, we mostly packed the same sort of clothes. Bitters ducked under his desk looking for something. Seconds later he returned handing us key cards. "Here are your key cards. You are in room 3B. If there is anything you need help with please don't hesitate to ask. Have a Palmwoods day!"

He disappeared back into his office and Ria and I gave eachother a look.

"Ria? I wasn't the only one who thought he was rather strange, right?"

"Definitely not. He could at least cut the act a little bit. As if we couldn't tell that he really didn't want us to ask him anything!"

"I know right?" My shifted my gaze to the doors and looked outside. "Oh my gosh! A pool! I love pools!"

"Me too. We are so going for a swim when we unpack!"

She gave me a high five and we both laughed. She looked back out at the pool and sighed happily. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was excited to be here. That's when she pulled her suitcase quicker and dragged me along with her.

"Woah, slow down. I have more bags than you and it isn't easy!"

"Oh, just come on!"

She seemed to want to get away from something.

"Good, the lift is here! Hurry up and get in." I stepped inside pulling my bags with me. _That was weird. _

_**~~BigTimeBrits~~**_

Ria opened the door of 3B and she went in with me following close behind.

The room looked amazing. It had light cream coloured walls, a fancy looking brownish couch near the window over looking the pool. A big flat-screen tv hanging on the wall and a white kitchen area in the corner, with a silver fridge and cooker and tall black chairs next to the table.

_Yeah, I'm really going to love it here._

I could feel Ria in the back of my mind. She was silent but I could sense it and I could tell that she was feeling exactly the same as I was. I dropped my bags and ran around looking for my room.

"What room is mine?"

"We're sharing rooms Dia, remember?"

"Do we have to? I mean we can talk telepathically so it's like we're in the same room anyway!"

"Fine, whatever. I just thought we'd use the other room for storage or something."

"How much storage do we need? We're only here for six months!"

"Knowing you and your shopping instincts, we are going to need a lot of storage."

"You're normally the one who goes shopping. I prefer to go out for a run or go down the the gym. You know me."

She gave a quick nod and I grabbed my bags dragging both of them down the small hallway towards the rooms.

**I call the one with the view of the pool!**

**Fine! I knew you would anyway. Besides, I prefer the quiet.**

I quickly ran into the room and threw my bags on the bed in the corner. I started to unpack my things straight away so I could go down to the pool a lot earlier. I threw some of my things in to the drawers next to my bed. Decided to lay out my things on the desk opposite my bed, making sure that my make-up box was in the correct place. I quickly hung up my clothes in the dark mahogany wardrobe. Once everything was unpacked I quickly put on my bikini and sari.

**Are you ready to go down to the pool, Ria?**

**No, unlike you, I'm making sure my room looks nice. Besides, I don't want to go down there just yet.**

**Why? What's down there that you're trying to keep me away from?**

**How did you know I was tryi-**

**Ria, I know you! Just please hurry!**

I sat down at my desk and checked my hair in the vanity mirror. Making sure that my sunglasses looked alright on my hair and didn't leave any kinks in it. After I was sure I looked alright I slipped on my flips flops and headed to Ria's room banging on the door.

"Alright, I'm ready." She opened the door, also wearing a bikini and sari. Both the same but different colours of course. Some people already thought we were twins, we just tried to make it worse for people by wearing the same sort of outfits too.

We headed down to the pool and we got about 2 metres out the doors when we both stopped in our tracks.

**Did you just see-**

**Yep.**

_**Duck! **__We both said to eachother at the same time._

We both ducked as a ball came flying towards us going over our heads. We stood up and gave eachother a quick high five behind our backs. Ria linked arms with me and pulled me towards a group of people. Its not until I realised who those people were that I could feel myself getting extremely nervous.

"Hi," said a flirty voice.

"Oh my dead God," I squeaked, taking off my sunglasses. "Are you James Diamond?"

**So this is why you didn't want me by the pool...**

"Yes, I am," replied James, smiling brightly.

**Yes, this is why. Just remain calm and please don't... **_**nevermind**_

The next thing I knew, I was swaying as everything went black.


	3. A Conversation

_**Chapter3-**_

A couple of hours have passed since the BTR incident and I finally calmed down from my high as I had THE James Diamond tackling me! I decided to go on my laptop and check my emails, I also wanted to talk to my mum and it was the a good time to as it wasn't that late over in England.

I logged on and saw my mum online, immediately she sent me a webcam request. _Of course, over-protective-Mother Mode has kicked in._

"Hi, Honey! How's it going? Settled in? Met anybody yet? Your Father and I are missing you so much already!" She started pummelling me with questions.

"Woah, Mum! Calm down, everything's fine. We've been unpacking everything and decided to go for a swim, well we didn't actually get a chance to swim, but the pool looks great!"

"I'm glad you're having fun already, Lydia. Where's your sister?"

"I think she is finishing unpacking her things. She didn't get a chance earlier, one second I'll go get her." I gave her a quick wave as I ran across the Ria's room and knocked on the door. "Ria? I'm talking to Mum on my laptop, she wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm coming, just give me a second."

I gave her a thumbs up and went back to my room.

"Oh my gosh, Mum! You'll never guess who I sort of met earlier!"

"Let me guess, Big Time Rush?"

"Yes! I actually passed out from seeing James. Mum, I can't believe I actually did that though, he must think I'm a total freak!"

"Oh, Lydia. I'm sure he doesn't, you're a lovely girl, but you are OK aren't you? Didn't hit your head or anything?"

"I'm fine. Ria is taking good care of me, don't worry. Speaking of the devil."

I shuffled over on my bed giving Ria some room to fit on.

"Hi, Mum."

"Hello, Gloria. Are you taking good care of your sister? Making sure she doesn't end up in trouble?"

"Yes, as always. It's not my fault she's such a troublemaker." I gave her a playful punch on the arm.

"I'm not going to get into trouble! I want to stay here, so I'm going to behave."

"What, so you can make kissy faces with James!" Ria started pulling little kid faces and I gave her a push, she did almost fall off the bed and she quickly grabbed me so she wouldn't fall.

"Alright then. Well I have to go, we have to be out early tomorrow. Off to see your Nan and Grandad."

"Okay, bye Mum! Tell everyone we said 'Hi' and give Dad a hug from us!"

"Will do! I love you, girls. Have fun!" She blew a kiss and we both blew one back and waved as she went offline.

I quickly checked my emails and updated my status to 'Chilling in my apartment AT THE PALMWOODS! Just met Big Time Rush, passed out when I met James and then got tackled by him for saying that I awesome and basically saying that he wasn't.'

I left my laptop on my bed, still turned on and went and got a smoothie. The Palmwoods has their own smoothie bar, I've always had a weakness for them. I got myself one and got one for Ria too and headed back to the apartment.

**Got you a smoothie. It's on the kitchen counter. I'm going to chat with Rachel.**

**Thanks.**

I got my laptop and went and sat on the couch and turned on the TV to MTV. There was a Big Time Rush special on, I must have luck on my side. I started to watch whilst having a chat to Rachel, she's one of my best friends in England. I've known her for years. I watched it as they showed a behind the scenes of a sound check before a concert. Watching closely as they practised the dance moves to 'Big Night' I knew the dance from watching them on the internet. I was going to dance along but I actually couldn't be bothered, I was also enjoying my smoothie too much.

About an hour later, Rachel went offline and there was nothing on TV. I was finally bored, so I went to annoy my sister.

"So, I'm bored already, we need to go shopping to get things to do. We have nothing in here and we also need food."

"Wow, you want to go shopping?"

"Yes as I am bored. I want to go get some movies and games or something."

"You do know that there is a Wii Console in the cabinet under the TV, right?"

"Yes, but no decent games for it. Did you pack the Xbox?"

"Of course, what would I do without my amazing Halo games."

"True, true. So how about we go get some food and then kick some alien butt?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Ria got us a cab and we went to the nearest supermarket and picked up enough food to last us a week, I also got a couple of DVDs and games aswell.

It sooned turned sic o'clock and neither one of us could be bothered to cook so we ordered a pizza. Stuffed crust and pepperoni of course. When the pizza arrived we both dug in, it didn't seem to last that long, but I was full after. We then decided to watch Ace Venture: Pet Detective which. It was mine and Ria's favourite movie. So I got the popcorn and drinks and snuggle up with a blanket on the sofa.

When the film finished it was only 8:30pm so we decided to watch Hercules. It's been my favourite film since I was little. Ria and I quoted it as we watched, laughing as we said some of the things at the same time.

The movie ended at 10 and we both headed to bed, we had to be up early the next day for our first day on set. So I fell asleep after laughing to myself about how stupid I must have looked when I met BTR, but tomorrow's a new day.


	4. A Party

_**Chapter4- **_

_**a/n-**__ straight after the flip flop incident._

We both rushed into my room, both running straight over to the wardrobe throwing out various clothes on the bed.

"So... what did James want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, he just wanted to get to know me more and just asked me loads of questions about my favourite things."

"Interesting." She chuckled.

"Oh, but when I said that my fave movie was Hercules, I said that I could give him the DVD, but instead he said we should watch it together sometime! He wants to watch a movie just me and him!" Ria and I both squealed and jumped up and down. "And when we got to the door, I turned to him and said 'Are you going to keep asking me questions, or ask me out on a date?' and then he asked me to the movies and I made it sound like I was interested, then when he asked me if that was a yes to the date I said no and closed the door." I laughed at the memory and Ria looked at me as if I was ridiculous.

"Wow, playing hard to get are we? With 'James Freakin' Diamond'" She put air quotes round the name.

"Well, I need to know that he is interested don't I? Okay, do I go dress or jeans?"

"Definitely a dress. How about those dresses that mum bought us before we left?"

"Yeah, and then we can take a picture of us in them and send them to her!"

"And I don't want to wear heels. I hate heels."

"How about converses? Mine go perfectly with my dress and yours will go aslong as we pick the right accessories!"

"Sounds like a plan! Now, will you do my hair? I can never get it to go right at the back."

"Sure, just plug in my straightners or curlers whatever you want done and we'll do our make-up while we're waiting."

"What are you doing with your hair? We're not going to have time to do both!"

"I'm just going to leave mine naturally curly, maybe go over the curls a bit and just make sure my make-up looks smashing!"

"Good plan! Wow, we seem really nervous!"

"That's because Kendall only gave us an hour notice! What do you think James is going to be wearing? If he asks me to dance I don't want to clash."

"You're wearing black and red. I'm sure you won't clash!"

I nodded in agreement and pushed her down onto the seat infront of my desk and mirror and parted her hair so I could straighten it and add simple curls in places. After that I done my make-up putting on mascara and some eyeliner which I made flick at the ends. I finished up with red lipstick to match my accessories of red and black bangles and a black heart necklace. A few a minute Ria came back into the room after doing her make-up.

"So, Ria? How do I look?"

"Like a total rock chick. You look stunning!"

"Thanks! Your eye make up looks amazing! Nice sparkles."

"Haha, cheers. Oh, great job with my hair by the way. It looks great, you are so doing it more often!"

"Sure I will! I love doing your hair! Now, lets go!"

We hooked arms and headed out of 3B and stepped into the lift down a floor and walked to 2J where Ria knocked on the door and we waited patiently. A moment later James opened the door. He looked great, he wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, it defined his muscles perfectly. He also wore a black tie. Yeah, he definitely looked smashing.

"Dia! Ria!" he said delightfully. "Glad you could make it." He gave us both a smile, making me blush slightly.

"Well, we're only a floor away," said Ria light-heartedly.

**Wow, he looks great.**

**Stay calm, Dia. Don't lose your cool and definitely do not faint again.**

We headed straight for the dance floor.

_**~~BigTimeBrits~~  
><strong>_

It was getting late and most of the people headed back to their apartments. Camille, Stephanie, Ria and I were still dancing.

"Hey, you look like you're still having fun." James voices came from behind me.

"Yeah, this party was awesome! Thanks for the invite!" Ria replied.

"Great, well we're going to be finishing up soon so how about a last dance?" Kendall asked Ria, who started blushing like crazy.

**Go, stupid! And speak you're blushing like crazy and starting to look like a loser!** I nudged her gently.

"Oh, umm. Yeah, sure." She walked off with Kendall, they didn't go too far, but as Camille was with Logan and Stephanie was with Carlos, me and James were still alone.

"Soo..?" James said looking a bit nervous.

"So..." I said repeating him not really knowing what to say as the last time we spoke I did turn him down on a date after making him think that I wanted to go on one.

"So, earlier, when you asked if I wanted to ask you on date, was that just a joke?" The party song that we were sort of dancing to changed into a slow song, making me extremely nervous.

"Yeah. I mean, not that I don't think you're nice or anything, it was just ummm... yeah." I replied quickly, my nerves showing.

"Haha, well don't worry about it. How about a dance?" I tried to stay calm. I think it worked.

"Sure. I'd love to." I put my hand on his shoulder and we started swaying to the music. It was really awkward at first and we weren't exactly dancing very well.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I have a day on set tomorrow."

"Well I'm busy during the day, I have to go to the studio. What time do you finish?"

"About 6-ish. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that we could watch Hercules like we planned."

"Yeah, sure. Come to my apartment at 7? We can get some snacks and watch a couple of movies?"

"Yeah, well I shall see you then."

"Great." He gave me a winning smile that could make any girl melt. The song came to an end and we both slowly stood apart from each other. "Well, I think we should be heading back now. I don't think Bitters would allow us to stay out much longer."

"Yeah, Bitters. The one that doesn't like me." I gave an evil glare in the direction of his office and James chuckled.

"He hates everybody so don't worry."

"Not Ria. Everyone loves Ria!"

"It's true. I'm lovable!" Ria came over standing inbetween us. "You ready to go Dia?"

"We'll walk to your room if you want?" Kendall offered.

"Sure." We responded simultaneously

They walked us to our door, on the way we all had a conversation about their band and our show, just to fill the silence.

"So, see you tomorrow? These guys can come too."

"Oh, sure. Do you guys want to watch some movies with us?"

**Please, please, please say that you might be busy or something. I want to be alone with James. Please, please, pleaseeeeeee.**

"Oh, I was heading out somewhere, but you guys go right ahead!" Ria replied.

**Thank you, you're the best sister ever!**

**I know!**

"Well that's too bad, maybe some other time then." Kendall said.

"Just you and me then." James gave a smile which I returned.

"Yep, I'll get us some ice cream on my way back."

"Awesome, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Ria and I gave them both quickl hugs and walked into our apartment. As soon as the door closed I gave Ria a tight hug squealing.

"Me and James are going to be together tomorrow watching movies! Just me and him!" I done some quick stepping thing with my feet. "Thank you! I owe you big time!"

"Yeah, you do. Now I have to find something to do tomorrow."

"Go shopping or something with Camille. Help her run through lines just do something. You can come back after an hour or something, just let us watch one movie together!"

"Okay. I will go and get Kendall then come back to the apartment. Just text me when the first movie is over."

"Will do. Well I'm off to bed now. Night!"

"Night!"


	5. A Movie Night

_**Chapter 5- **_

I just finished a rehearsal on set and was heading back to 3B, I bought 4 tubs of ice cream, cookie dough for when Kendall and Ria turn up, Rocky Road for James and just vanilla for me. I also bought a bag of sour fruit pastilles.

I got to the apartment and got changed into some black skinny jeans, a tight green top and a simple black cardigan and threw on my ugg slippers. I was going for teh comfort look so I put my hair up in a loose ponytail. I put the ice cream in the freezer and put a stack of movies on the cabinet under the TV and put food and drink on the table just as there was a knock at the door. I opened it to a smiling James.

"Hello."

"Hey, James." I replied trying to give a cute smile and stepped to the side so he can come in.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking of ordering some take out."

"Sure, I haven't had time to eat yet, but don't get too much. I did get a lot of snacks."

"Or I could quickly whip up a dinner? I make some mean omelettes."

"Sounds good. I can't wait to try them." I walked him into the kitchen and I got the frying pan out of the cupboard.

"What do you want in it?"

"What are your specialities, Chef?" I asked giving a wink.

"Well, how about a simple cheese and ham?"

"Sure." I got out the ingredients and put them on the side and sat down on one of the chairs. I watched him cook and I was actually quite fascinated and him being able to cook was good too.

"So, what movies do you have lined up?"

"Well I thought we could take it in turns to pick. Hercules was my pick, then you could pick one and Ria and Kendall can pick one when they turn up."

"Oh, Kendall is coming then. He told me he wasn't going earlier."

"Ria said she will get him to come when she gets back."

"Awesome. Here you go." He slid the plate infront of me and handed me a knife and fork. "Don't wait for me, eat up." I nodded and cut a part of it and put it in my mouth.

"Mmm, this is actually really good! You're a good cook, Diamond!"

"Thanks!"

After we finished eating we both went over to the couch and I put in the DVD.

"Oooh, I almost forgot. I bought you some Rocky Road ice cream. Do you want it now?"

"Yeah, sure. How did you know that was my favourite?"

"I asked Kendall." I admitted blushing.

"Ahh, fair play." I walked over to the freezer and got out mine and his pots of ice cream. "Oh, you don't have to get two, I don't mind sharing, well that's if you don't of course."

"Oh, no sharings fine! Do you want vanilla or rocky road first?"

"Rocky Road, because I know vanilla is your favourite so I'll leave that all for you."

"It's fine, you don't have to. I mean too much ice cream will mean I have to go the gym more."

"You won't have to go to the gym more, don't act as if you're fat."

"I'm not I just don't want to get fat."

"That will never happen, besides your amazing just the way you are."

"Wow, cheesy quote there from Bruno Mars." I mocked poking my tongue out.

"Was it that bad?"

"Wow, the famous Ladie's Man is scared he's wasn't being smooth? Wow."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"If you say so." He poked his tongue out at me this time and I just laughed. I switched off the lights, grabbed the blanket putting it over my legs and grabbed the remote pressing play as James dug into the ice cream. I snuggled up to the corner of the sofa putting my legs up next to me, James was on the opposite end of the sofa, he reaeched over every so often so that I could eat some of the ice cream. Eventually he just moved closed and I moved my legs to the other side so that they weren't in the way. About ten minutes later, I felt James shiver and offered him some of my blanket.

"Thanks, it was the ice cream, I guess I was holding it too long."

"It's fine."

**I'm on my way back, will be home in about half an hour.**

**Alright. See you in a bit. By the way you have the beanie chairs.**

**Fine, I'm guessing you and James are snuggled on the sofa! ** Her voice was in a mocking tone.

**No, but we do both have the blanket over us, so if you want a blanket, you'll have to get your quilt.**

**Fine. Well see you soon, Dia.**

**Bye.**

James and I were getting into the film and it was complete silence, the pot of ice cream was gone and was left on the table. The earlier awkward glances weren't happening anymore as I mouthed the words of one of my favourite songs in the movie. It was Meg's song and whenever it came on I had to sing along, but I didn't want to inforont of James.

"You can sing out loud you know, I don't mind."

"Oh, sorry. I always end up singing to this song and I didn't want to bother you, you looked like you were getting into it."

"No, I don't mind. I would probably sing if I knew the words."

I sang along quietly to the rest of the song, noticing that James was looking over, just making out a slight grin on his face with the glow of the TV. Only minutes later Ria walked through the door with Kendall in tow.

"Hey, guys." Ria, called.

"Hey!" We both replied together.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer for you both. If you want it, but the vanilla is mine!"

"Thanks." Kendall replied watching Ria get the ice cream and then followed her to sit down on the beanie chairs to the side of the sofa, leaning against the wall.

Soon after the move was finished and James picked his movie, then Kendall picked his, during which I felt myself getting tired and laid my head on the back of the sofa and felt my eyes closing, feeling someone pull the blanket further up my body covering me.

Later on, I woke up as I was being lifted. I opened to see James smiling down to me as he was carrying me in his arms and put me down on my bed. I fell asleep again almost instantly.

_**~~BigTimeBrits~~**_

A couple of days later it was the weekend. Ria and I had the day off from the set and I didn't have school, I hated being the only one that went to school, even though that Tyler kid did and so did Kendall's little sister, Katie, who was actually too smart for her own good, she was also very mischevious, which I loved, she also liked planning things with her brothers and his friends.

We decided to head down to the pool. We got down there and got called over by Logan and Carlos.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, sitting down on one of the recliners next to them.

"Not much, just got back from recording some vocals at the studio." Logan answered.

"Yeah, Gustavo called us in on a Saturday! It sucks!" Carlos said pouting."Anyways, how are you guys, haven't seen much of you since the party."

"Oh, we're good. Just been on set and Dia's been in school."

"What are you guys in again?" Logan asked.

"Warlocks of Rodeo Drive."

"Oh, the one that Camille and James auditioned for!"

"They auditioned?"

"Yeah, didn't get the parts."

"Oh, where are James and Kendall now?" Ria rolled her eyes at me.

"They're still at the studio, doing some solos."

Ria and I both nodded in understanding.

"So, what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Ria asked changing the subject.

"I guess we're just going to be chilling, probably go play some dome hockey later and play on the swirly slide."

"You have a slide? No fair!" I complained

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Carlos said in his over excited tone.

"Sounds it. Anyway I'm going for a swim." Ria said and she dipped herself into the pool.

We spent the rest of the day talking to Logan and Carlos, getting to know them a little bit more as so far we spent most of our time with James and Kendall and it didn't seem fair to be friends with only 2 of the group. Logan is awesome, he said he would help me with any of my homework if I get stuck. I don't normally get stuck on homework, but it was nice of him to offer. Carlos was mad, he was crazy and he was really fun. He dive bombed into the pool a couple of times and he played pranks on random people. Overall, it was a very entertaining day watching him.


	6. A Fair

_**Chapter6-**_

James' party was awesome! We stayed up all night playing games, watching movies and eating sugary snacks. Most of all, I wsas so happy that he liked his present! It took me ages to find out something, so I went and got him a special edition of a Barracuda Man Spray products and I also bought him an awesome Maroon 5 t-shirt that I found. I also said that it was from Ria as she did help me find all of it. He cake was the best part of it, it was much bigger than any of us expected and it was delicious! James said that we are probably going to have to hit the gym the next day.

All of us slept over as everyone was too full of cake and sweets to move, I was the first to wake up. I looked around at everyone spread out across the floor, James, Kendall, Ria and I were all asleep on the couch. It was a bit of a squeeze but we seemed to fit alright and none of us fell off. I shooked Ria gently trying to wake her up without anyone else waking up.

"Ria, wake up." I whispered whilst moving the blanket that covered me.

"Dia? What time is it?" James sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Umm, its 8:17." I said looking at my watch. I giggled lightly at his morning cuteness. He hair was ruffled and wasn't it's normal neat combed through self.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just your hair. You look much cuter when you first wake up." I reached over and ran my fingers through it, making it even more ruffled.

"Hey, don't touch the hair!" He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky comb.

"You keep your comb in pyjama pocket?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just wouldn't it seem uncomfortable?"

He shrugged as he kept combing his hair.

"Would you guys be quiet, I'm knackered and want to sleep a bit more." Kendall's voice came from the over side of the couch.

"Sorry." We both whispered.

"So, what do normally do in the mornings?" James asked after Kendall laid back down.

"I normally get changed and go jogging, then come back have a shower and go to school."

"Oh, are you meant to have school today?"

"Yeah, but I asked for the day off because it was birthday party." I said with a smile.

"Wow, she actually let you?" He gave a look of disbelieve.

"Yep! And I would go for a jog but I think I ate way too much last night!"

"Same. I can't even be bothered to move, I normally don't stop moving."

I laid back in the position I was in last night and pulled the blanket up to my neck and snuggled into the pillow, letting out a gentle sigh. James then done the same our heads near eachother as we had to share a pillow- there wasn't enough to go around. We both looked up at the ceiling as we couldn't see eachothers face without being extremely uncomfortable.

"So, Diamond. What are your plans for today? After having the most awesome Birthday Party ever!"

"I don't really know. But I do want to have an awesome day for my actual birthday, which isn't until the 16th."

"That can be arranged. I did however keep a little something on the side for the actual day of your birthday, so you can have another present."

"Oooh, what is it?"

"That would be telling."

An hour went past, we were just having random conversations about anything that came to mind. I started to get really bored so I sat up and so did James and I picked up the pillow we both had our heads rested on and threw it at Ria's head, which was next to Kendall's. So I did end up hitting both of them and they both jumped up and ended up headbutting eachother. James and I couldn't hold in our laughter and we high fived for the mistaken event that turned out much better than we laughter subsided and everyone else started waking up from the noise.

"So guys what is the plan for the day?" James asked once everyone was fully awake.

"Breakfast!" Perked up Carlos.

"I don't even want to think about food." Moaned Stephanie. Camille, Ria and I all agreed.

"Well how about we have a day at the fair?" suggested Logan.

"Oh, that new one they set up down in the park for the next couple of weeks?" Kendall asked sounded interested.

"Sounds good. Well I'm going to head back to my apartment to get dressed and shower. Meet you guys in the lobby in an hour?" Ria said getting up.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we all collected our things and headed back to 3B. I quickly jumped in the shower and then got ready. I threw on some blue ripped jeans, a red tank top and my converses. I also put on my charm bracelet and then that was it. I didn't bother with a necklace because if we went on some rides it would just keep getting in the way. I finished styling my hair then headed down to the lobby after Ria said that she would be down in a moment. I went and got a smoothie and sat down on one of the arm chairs. Turns out, the one who normally takes forever to get ready was actually the first ready this time. I was soon met by Ria, then a few seconds later Stephanie and Camille turned up and then lastly the guys all came down together, followed by Mrs Knight and Katie.

We arrived at 1:30 after a half an hour drive in a cab. The first thing me and Ria saw when we got there was the tea cups ride. We both looked at eachother knowing what was going to happen next and high fived running for the ride and jumping on. We were then joined by Stephanie and Camille, we all looked over at the boys.

"So are you going to get on?" Asked Camille.

"No, we don't want to look stupid like you guys." Said Kendall earning a high five from the rest of them.

"Well I don't care if we look stupid, we're having fun, unlike you guys who are just going to be standing there waiting for us!" I said throwing a look that said I was right.

"Fine." Said Logan and Carlos climbing into the teacup next to ours.

"Ok, we'll get on, but I am not going on with just guys, so two of you go with them!" Said James.

Stephanie and Camille gave and understanding shrug as they climbed out to go join Carlos and Logan. Then James and Kendall both got in sitting opposite us.

Once the ride was finished we all climbed off catching our breath from laughing so hard.

"I never knew I could have so much fun on kiddy rides!" Kendall sid still laughing.

"They're the best if you want a laugh! Rollercoasters are for when you want to scream your head off and want a rush. Then the games are just to show off your skills!" Ria said.

The rest of the day was spent going on rollercoasters, about 5 times going round on the Ferris Wheel and all of us getting really competitive on the games. I ended going home with 3 teddies and a blow up hammer, which I gave to Carlos. I did however regret that as he kept hitting us and laughing at the fact that it made a squeaking noise when it hit you. Kendall won a giant stuffed panda and offered to his sister when she whispered something in his ear and pushed him towards Ria. He then looked really shy and starting blushing as it offered to her, she accepted giving him a hug and taking hold on the huge toy. It was coming up to 8pm and we were all starting to get bored so we headed back to the Palmwoods and went our seperated ways.

I walked into the apartment and slouched down on the sofa being joined by Ria after we both put our toys down.

"Well that was a long and fun day!" I said, my tiredness being evident.

"Yeah! I think I'm gonna head to bed, see you tomorrow." She gave me a quick hug and went to her room and I slowly dragged myself to my room and got ready for bed.


	7. A Sight

_**Chapter7-**_

Thank God for Saturdays! I just slept in until 11 am! Everyone else here is normally up by and out by 9! I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower.

What can I do today? Hmm... Ria probably has some ideas. I got changed into some denim shorts and my favourite tiger print tee, finishing off with my normal converses. I dried my hair and done my make up and headed out to the kitchen for something to eat.I walked over to the fridge and saw a note on it.

_Hey, I have gone shopping with Camille. You were invited, but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. I shouldn't be out too long so please don't do anything stupid. _

_Love, Ria xox_

Great. Now what am I supposed to do? I could go down to the pool, but then I'd be bored as I'm by myself. Unless the guys are in, or just James. I think I will go with just James.

I knocked on the door of 2J and a few seconds later Kendall answered.

"Oh hey, Dia! You here by yourself? Seems weird seeing you without your sister."

"Yeah, she's gone shopping with Camille." He stepped aside and let me in.

"You didn't want to go?"

"I wasn't awake and I don't like shopping that much anyway."

"So what you going to do then?"

"I don't know, I was hoping James was in."

"He's out at the moment. Don't know where, but he shouldn't be out too long, just about an hour or so."

"Oh well, you'll have to do. Come on." I pulled him by his arm out of the apartment and towards the lift.

"Umm, where are we going?"

"To the pool." I stepped into the lift with Kendall following. "Unless you don't want to go there. We could always go somewhere else."

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

"I've had too much ice cream since I've been here. It's only been a month. Which means five months to go."

"You're leaving in five months?" We stepped out into the lobby and just kept walking.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big role so we're just going home as soon as our six months are up."

"You're not going to go for another show?"

"Not that I know of just yet."

"Oh. Hey, want a smoothie? I'll buy."

"Sure, I love these smoothies."

We both ordered the smoothies and went and sat at a table.

"So how's your life been in LA?"

"Well, I basically get yelled at a lot by Gustavo, do some singing, dancing, some performances so quite good really. Gustavo's on holiday at the moment so we're free to do what we want."

"So, no free time?"

"Yeah, but we mostly just run havoc around here."

"No wonders Mr. Bitters doesn't like you."

"He doesn't like you either and you have done anything."

"Don't remind me."

Kendall chuckled and took a sip of his smoothie.

"Oh, wait here a minute, I have to go get something from my room. Then I want to show you somewhere."

I nodded and he ran off towards the stairs and left me by myself. After about 5 minutes he returned with a bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go!" He leant over and got his drink and we both walked outside and he called a taxi over leaning in to tell the driver where to go so that I wouldn't hear, then we both climbed in.

We pulled up to a big building that looked like a stadium.

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking confused.

"I come here to clear my head sometimes." He took my wrist and pulled me inside. I already felt the chill as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm wearing shorts. I'm gonna freeze."

"Don't worry, I brought along some of my sweatpants and a hoodie."

"OK, I am not wearing those!"

"Then freeze." He gave me a smug look.

"Fine! But just so you know I hate you right now!" I gave him a pout and laughed at me handing over the bag.

"I'll meet you out here in a few." He walked inside to get changed and I went and got changed in the girls changing rooms. No way was I going to look good in some grey sweatpants and a hoodie, especially not with these skates on.

I met him outside after a few minutes as he came out wearing his hockey outfit.

"Wow, come fully equipped did we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I can see you didn't!" I gave him a 'whatever' look and he walked away, I was guessing he was heading towards the rink so I decided that I better follow him.

"I really don't want to do this, I'm terrible at skating!"

"You'll be fine, just hang onto the sides. If you really don't want to then just go sit down. I'm just going to do a few drills then we can go if you really want to."

"Fine."

We skated around for about an hour. It was full of him laughing at me for almost falling over and me just watching him hit the puck into the net. It didn't look that hard, I'm sure I could do that. I just didn't want to.

"So, what are we doing next?" He asked as he met me outside after getting changed.

"It's my turn to show you somewhere!" We got into another taxi and it took us towards the Hollywood sign. Of course I wasn't actually going up there, where I wanted to go was a lot lower and down the side a bit.

I walked up there with Kendall in tow and sat down on my favourite spot that could see over some of the buildings giving a view of almost the whole place.

"So? What do you think?" I asked as Kendall sat down next to me and took in the sight.

"You come here to think?" I nodded. "Why not go further up? Come on, let's go check it out."

He took my wrist and pulled me up and started walking further up near the top. When we finally got to the top I grabbed onto Kendall around his waist and hid my face into his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't stand heights! This is why I'm normally further down!" My voice was muffled and I could feel him taking my hands and moving them as he sat down.

"Don't worry. You're fine!" He put his arm around my shoulder and stroked my arm to calm me down.

"Thanks." I said as I wiped my eyes from crying.

"It's alright. But isn't the view magnificent?"

"It is amazing, but it's almost the same from down there."

"Dia, shut up about the height. You're not going to fall or anything!" I looked at him shocked as he raised his voice a little. "Sorry. But look, there's nothing like sitting next to the Hollywood sign!"

"It is definitely something to see when you're from England. We have nothing like this."

"One great thing about LA. When you're up here you can't see any of the obnoxious people down there."

"Do you relly not like the whole fame thing then?"

"I don't mind it. What I don't like is the superficiality. Like the times when they do stupid things just to get their picture in the news. What ever happened to doing something good?"

"I totally agree. I can't stand fake people."

"Then why come here?"

I didn't really know how to answer.

"I don't know. I mean it was a huge TV show. It was my dream to sing, dance and act. I never thought it would actually happen."

"I never expected to be here either. I've always wanted to play hockey."

"Then why did you?"

"We're all here because of James. He wanted to audition for Gustavo so we took him, the rest of us were made to sign up too. His audition was great, but Gustavo said that he was rubbish and I got angry. He ended up coming to my house saying that he wanted me out here with him and I turned him down. The next day the guys talked me into calling him and I said that I would only go if my best friends could go with me. Then we came out here, became a band and here I am now."

"You did all of that for James to live out his dream?"

"Yeah, I mean he's my best friend. Would you not do that for your sister or any of your best friends?"

"I would do anything to make my sister happy. We've never been apart!"

"Exactly. I couldn't come out to a this scary as hell place without them."

"You are really sweet to them Kendall."

"Thanks."

"No, seriously. Your sister looks up to you and your mum needs you too."

"I know, I need them aswell."

"We all need our family."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's go."

We both got up and headed back to the Palmwoods. He walked me up to my apartment.

"Thanks for draggin me out of my apartment." He said with a grin.

"No problem. Thanks for an awesome day." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. "It was great talking to you about some of that stuff." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Anytime. I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." I said as I walked into my apartment.


	8. A Game

_**Chapter8-**_

_In 2J playing Hockey._

Ria and James decided to go shopping, which is fine by me, I mean I know she likes Kendall and it's not like anything is going to happen, right?

The rest of the group was planning on playing hockey, but with James gone they were one short so I decided to fill in for him. I did like a bit of competition. Kendall gave me James' hockey kit and I put it on, it was a tad big, but it meant that I wasn't going to get hurt, or as hurt as I would without it.

"I'm so gonna thrash you guys." I said as I was putting on my helmet.

"Bring it on, Smithy." Said Kendall as he waslked up to me standing tall, his competitive side showing.

"First, my name is Lydia Margaret Smith, not Smithy, but if you call me by my full name I might hit you. Second, Smithy is a TV character that I'm totally in love with! He is hilarious!"

"Haha, your middle name is Margaret?" Logan said as him and Carlos laughed hysterically and I shot them an evil glare. "I mean, it's such a nice name. There's nothing wron gwith being called Margaret." Logan turned into his obvious nervous self.

"Yes, it happens to be the name of my grandma. Deal with it."

"So, before she decides to bash your heads in I think we should start." Kendall interrupted obviously not wanting a fight.

He hit the puck as the game started. All of us were bouncing off eachother and knocking eachother into walls, tables and anything that got in the way. I ran towards the puck going to hit it when I bumped straight on into Carlos.

"Mind out the way, Lydia Margaret Smith!" Carlos said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, making of my name now are we?"

"Maybe."

"Well how do you find this funny?" I hit him on the head with my hockey stick followed by him hitting me back with his hockey stick. We continued this for a few seconds shouting random comments at eachother until Kendall and Logan got inbetween us.

"Woah, woah. Cut it out!"

Carlos and I both stepped back catching our breath.

"Sorry, it was just a joke." Carlos gave a pout.

"It's fine, I guess I just get pretty wound up when I get my competitive mode flaring."

The game continued and I launched at Kendall for the puck landing on top of him. We both laughed and neither of us moved for a moment, until we heard the front door close with James standing there. I rolled off of Kendall and James leant down a hand to help me up.

"Thanks."

"Have fun here did we?" James said slightly amused by the scene infront of him.

"Yeah, tons of fun! I told you guys I could kick your butts." I said sticking out a tongue.

"Good game." Said Kendall giving me a high five.

"Where did Ria go?" I asked James after realising that she wasn't with him.

"Oh, she went back to your apartment."

"Ah, well thanks for a great game guys!" I said as I was taking off all the hockey clothes and handed them back to Kendall.

"Yeah, you were good. If we played on the ice though, it may have been a different story with your skating skills." Kendall said mockingly.

"I bet I can thrash you on the ice too, Knight."

"Bring it on!"

"Maybe I will!"

"I would love to see that!" James interrupted, "You totally smash Kendall on the ice would be hilarious."

"Yeah, it would. Well I'll see you guys later. Bye!" I left 2J with a huge smile on my face after having such an awesome day!

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

I was out shopping for something to do. I was looking for some movies to watch or books to read, but I found nothing interesting at all. That was until I walked past the section full of magazines. Something caught my eye as I walked past I walked over and picked it up shocked.

"What! I can't believe it!" I was looking at a magazine covered in pictures of James and Ria whilst they were out shopping with the headline "James' Hidden Love'. "I'm seriously going to kill her!" I threw the magazine into my basket and headed towards the check outs.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

_With James after the argument with Ria._

James put me down on the floor after throwing me over his shoulder and walking out.

"What happened in there?" James said looking tremendously confused.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." My voice was monotone and I looked down at my feet.

"No, seriously. After knowing you for four months, I've never seen you two try to kill eachother!" He looked really hurt that I didn't tell him.

"Seriously, James. It was just little quarrel over nothing and we got worked up over it. I guess I'm starting to feel stupid going after someone or something and it's just not exactly going to plan and I just lost it and starting shouting at her." My voice started to crack and I could feel my eyes watering.

James pulled me into a hug and gently stroked up and down my back until I was calm again.

"I guess I should go back and apologise, right?"

"Well I don't know the story, but if you feel like you should apologise then go ahead." He walked me back up to the door of 3B and opened the door letting me step in. I didn't want Ria to hear what I was thinking so I blocked her out and she could tell I was doing it. She looked up at me as I walked nervously in and James stayed leaning againt the door frame.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say, my voice was still evident of me crying.


	9. A Sleepover

_**Chapter9-**_

_Sleepover Time!_

It was the night before the Masquerade Ball and Ria, Camille, Stephanie and I were going to have a sleepover! It was mostly going to be full of us practising our accents for tomorrow so that we could fool the guys.

"God, you look like different people!" exclaimed Camille as Ria and Dia came out of their rooms, all dressed up.

"That is kind of the idea," said Stephanie. "But I agree. You really do."

"Awesome," said the sisters together.

"Though you still sound the same," added Stephanie. "Can you do American accents?"

Ria tried. The result was awful, sending Camille and Stephanie into hysterical giggles.

**If it helps, I didn't think it was that bad**, I said.

**It doesn't, but thanks**, replied Ria, sounding amused.

_So this plan wasn't going too well._

"So, I think that you should be from Texas," Camille stated pointing at Ria. "And you should be Californian." She said proceeding to point at me.

"Well that settles it!" Peaked up Ria."Now, who's up for some games?"

All of us cheered and ran towards the sofa.

"I think we should watch some funny videos!" Stephanie said almost jumping with excitement.

"I have the perfect one! It makes Ria and I crack up everytime!" I said.

**Let me guess, Jeno?**

**Of course!**

I went and got my laptop and plugged it into the TV. I went onto _YouTube_ and searched for _Hey Jay, Lets Play:Anything _and pressed play.

_This video is brought to you by lennnssss flarreeeeeeee_

_because Lens Flare makes everything better... __**(A/N: You should go watch this. Seriously.)**_

"Okay, guys. What is this? I'm kinda freaked out already." Camille said trying not to laugh.

"It's just a video of a guy playing some games. It's actually hilarious!" Ria said her face glowing with the light from the TV.

The first video was showing him playing_ Left 4 Dead 2._

_Free Candy! HAHA Sweeetttt...*monster running towards him* NOT SWEET!_

All of us were already in fits of laughter and it we were only a minute and a half into a twenty minute long video!

_Hell yeah, it's a party when you have some fanta._

_Where'd you get all this COOL stuff from?_

_Specsavers_

_GANGSTAAA_

...

_Don't worry guys I'm coming with the cokes, I've got cokes for everybody.. Oh you're busy I'll come back later._

_I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave you Phillipe._

_Remirez Remirez Remirez Remirez_

"Phillipe!" Ria and I both shouted at the same time and high fived. He happened to be our favourite thing out of all of this and he was only in it for about 2 seconds.

The next game he played was _Audio Surf._

_I want Candy,_

All of us starting singing along.

_Go, go Power Rangers_

Next was _Dead Rising 2_ It showed a lot of men walking round in mankinis and throwing other weird objects at people. (_**A/N: not going too much into detail... Gonna try and keep it low rated.)**_

Once we were finished watching the video. I was almost crying with laughter.

"Wow, how on earth did you guys find that?" Stephanie said whilst wiping her eyes from laughing so much.

"My friend Rachel (_**Charlotte if she is reading this.)**_ showed me! I've watched all of his videos! I almost died of laughter at him playing _Amnesia_, he started crying from being attacked by this weird monster thing." I said "He also got scared at the sound of his own feet walking and him knocking something over. He screams higher than James!" That made all of us laugh. It wasn't nice making fun on someone, but it was so true!

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

Ria and I were hiding in the storage closet with scary masks on. We were waiting for the right moment to jump out at Bitters.

**Ready? **Ria asked.

**Totally, ready. On three.** I answered

Both together we counted down. **3,2,1.**

_Boo!_

Mr Bitters yelped and threw his plate of fries everywhere.

"What are you girl doing?" He yelled.

"Having fun on Hallowe'en?" I answered not sure.

"We thought it would be fun. We know that Americans celebrate it more than we do and it is our first Hallowe'en here." Ria quikly added.

Mr. Bitters nodded and left.

We did the same thing another three times. When we decided we will try again from a different hiding place. We hid behind a corner on the thrid floor waiting for Bitters to arrive after calling in a fake complaint.

We heard footsteps and nodded at eachother.

_Rawwr!_

This time there was two yelps. Well one yelp and a rather high pitch scream. Ria and I fell to floor laughing, I could feel my stomach pulling from all the laughing.

"We thought you were Bitters. Oh my gosh, that couldn't of worked better if we tried!" Ria said almost every word seperated by a laugh.

"You should of seen your faces!" I said as I held out a hand for help back up.

"Well you kind of did scare the life out of us!" Kendall protested and James agreed with a nod.

"Well Happy Hallowe'en?" I said.

"Shouldn't you be on set?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, umm yeah. We're just heading now." Ria answered as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away quickly. "Oh and have fun tonight!" She shouted back to them.

"Oops." I said after we were in the lift."That was close!"

"Yeah!"

The doors opened to the lobby.

"There you guys are!" Camille said pushing us back into the elevator.

"We were busy scaring people. Just gave James and Kendall a heart attack without even meaning to." Ria stated giving me a high five.

"Where are they?" Camille asked, her voice almost worried.

"Third Floor."

"We're just gonna have to sneak into your apartment then." Camille said.

We arrived at our apartment and got ready for the ball.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

We came out dressed in our dresses and masks.

"Well I think we look stunning,Gina!" I said giving Ria a wink.

"I think we look rather gorgeous too, Lianne!" She said returning the wink.


	10. A Date

_**Chapter10- (a/n:DOUBLE DIGIT BABYYYY!WWOOOP WOOP!)**_

That night I was on my laptop talking to Rachel. I also changed my status to : _Had an amazing night out with the sis, can I say that I have given her the biggest headache from all my screaming? If anyone knew how happy I was right now they might explode. _

I also update my relationship status to :in a relationship..

_DiaSmith- Chillin' in The City of Angels! :) : Hey Rach! Guess who's extremely happy!_

_Rachy-Totally missing her bestie! /3 : I'm guessing you! Why you so happy? Oh wait lemme guess. You got a new boyf!_

_DiaSmith- Chillin' in The City of Angels! :) : Yay for you being smart :P_

_Rachy-Totally missing her bestie! /3 : Ok, now I want the gossip. Who is he? Is he hot? Can I talk to him, ya know give the whole 'you break her heart I break your nose' thing?_

_DiaSmith- Chillin' in The City of Angels! :) Now this is where the real excitement comes in. JAMES DIAMOND! Ahhhhh! I've given Ria the biggest headache from screaming so much! I swear this whole thing is a dream!_

_Rachy-Totally missing her bestie! /3: OMG! really! I can hear your screaming from here! You must be the luckiest girl i know!_

_DiaSmith- Chillin' in The City of Angels! :) : I know! Now just to get Ria with Kendall ;) _

_Rachy-Totally missing her bestie! /3 : Haha good luck with that ;) Anyways I g2g now! Ya know, get ready for school :( What time is it over there?_

_DiaSmith- Chillin' in The City of Angels! :) - Almost 11! I better get to sleep too I got school in the morning :( Then a day on set. TTYL LOVE YA BABESS!_

_Rachy- Totally missing her bestie! /3 : Your day sounds so much more fun than mine. LOVE YA 2! Have a chat again tomorrow hopefully! Missing my girl ;D _

_DiaSmith- Chillin' in The City of Angels! :) : Haha,I miss you too! :( byeeee 3_

We both went offline and I put my laptop away. I started to get ready for bed when my phone rang signalling that I had a message.

_I'm going to bed. I just wanted to wish my girlfriend a good night sleep ;) - xoxo JM_

_Lol, g'night I'm off to bed now too! Maybe I'll see you tomorrow after school before I go on set?- 3Dia_

_Sure, I'll meet you after school and take to work :) I'll take Ria too :P - xoxo JM_

_Okie, see you tomorrow! Night! - 3Dia_

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

The next day was going so slowly. I was sitting in class just staring at the board. We were doing some trigonometry, which I had already done over 2 years ago in England and knew it. I could do it so easily that I was getting bored of the teacher going over and over the same problem that I almost fell asleep.

**So, no weird jokes today then? Where has all the excitement dulled down to? **I heard Ria, she must have arrived and was waiting for me.

**I'm too bored to do any today. I can't wait to get out of here.**

**Hmm, oh look your boyfriends turned up! **I felt my self brighten up and Ria noticed. **Maybe I'll give him the talk, you know the big sister talk,**

**Oh, please don't. You scared away Matt with that one! **My voice sounding like a little child who was getting embarassed by their parents.

**Exactly why I'm going to do it! **

**Please don't screw this one up for me! **I started to beg. I really liked James, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and she already wants to ruin the relationship.

**As if I would. I helped you two get together, why would I put that to waste?**

I rolled my eyes. I swear my sister is such a loser.

**Oh, you think I'm the loser? **I could hear the laughter in her voice.

**Yes, yes I do.**

Finally, the bell rang and I cleared all of my things and headed out the door quickly.

"Hey!" chirped up James giving me a hug.

"Hi." I said back bluntly, which made him chuckle a little.

"Bad day at school?"

"Not exactly bad, just boring as hell!" He nodded in understanding as I pulled away from the hug.

"Hey, lovebirds. Can we go?" Ria said, obviously wanting to ruin any moment.

"Yo, James. We're going to the studio. Where you going?"Logan said rushing over.

"Taking these guys to their set and then I'll be straight over there!"

"Alright dude. I'll tell Gustavo, but it's not going to be my fault when he wants to kill you for being late!" Logan stated with a shrug of shoulders.

We headed towards James' car, he climbed into the drivers seat and I climbed into the passengers with Ria getting in the back.

"So I was thinking. If we're going to tell the guys tonight, maybe we could go out somewhere first?"James said breaking the silence.

"I'd love that." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good. Is it a dinner date? Cos I need to know what to wear."

"Do you want a dinner date?"

"Sure, why not? I've never been on one before."

"You've never been on a date?" He sounded almost shocked.

"I've been out to the movies a couple of times, but not really a date type of thing. We don't really do that much in England."

"Well I would love to be your first real date." He said with a cheesy grin.

We pulled up to the set, Ria climbed out, quickly thanking him. He leant over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I climbed out. He shouted a quick 'see you tonight' before driving off.

**Dress shopping after work? **I asked Ria, hoping that she would come with me.

**Sure, might be fun! **She hooked onto my arm as we walked to hair and make-up.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

I was rushing around trying to make sure that I looked perfect for tonight. Ria had done my hair in loose curls. After work the make-up department agreed to doing my make-up and instead of going shopping for a dress they gave one to me! I love my job! I had on dark eye shadow, a light pink tint to my cheeks and some light pink lipgloss. I had on a strapless teal dress that reached part way down my thighs, it had a tight corset style and then the skirt flowed down, it was finished off with a black ribbon around the waist. I finished off the look with some black heels and bangles with a long necklace with a black diamanté heart. Finally I was ready. Ria and I were sitting at the table waiting anxiously, I had no idea why she was so excited. There was a knock at the door and I rushed up sorting out my dress and hair before I opened the door.

"Shoo!" I said Ria and then realised the look she gave me, "And not the flip flop thing!"

"Fine." She hung her head and walked to her room.

I opened the door to see a smiling James. He wore black slacks, a black shirt, with the sleeve rolled up and a white tie, he was carried a jacket too. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Some sweetpeas for my sweetpea." He said handing them over. I could feel myself blushing.

"Thanks, how did you know?"

"Ria told me."

"Come in and I'll find a vase." I opened the door fully so he could come in and went to the kitchen.

"Aww, flowers? How sweet!" Ria said running in.

"I thought I told you to go away?" I said.

"Technically you said 'shoo'." I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey James! You're looking rather handsome this evening."

He chuckled lightly "Hey Ria! Thanks, I do clean up quite well don't I?" He said giving a wink and I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"You and that huge ego of yours!" I laughed putting the flowers in the vase full of water.

"It's not that big!" He said defensively.

"Sure." Said Ria patting him on the shoulder before skipping over to the couch.

"Ready?" James asked walking over.

"Yep." He walked over and opened the door for me. "See you later, Ria. I'll text you when we're on our way back and I'll meet you in 2J!" She gave me a wave and went back to watching the TV.

"You look amazing by the way." James said stepping into the lift.

"Thanks, you look great too! I think it may be the first time I haven't seen you in skinny jeans." I said lightly nudging him.

"Well, I think this may be the first time I've seen you in heels." He said nudging back. "You're almost my height in them." I was only a a couple of inches off. "And it's a good job you dressed up so much, we're going to quite a posh restaurant."

"James, you didn't have t-"

"I know, but I did." he interrupted.

We walked out of the Palmwoods and headed towards a black limo.

"You got a limo too? You really do like to show off on a first date."

"I like to make my girlfriend feel special." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I climbed in and he climbed in next to me. "So, how was work?"

"Ya know, work-y!"

"Work does seem to be like that quite often."

"It was good. We filmed a new scene today and the episodes should be airing soon."

"I will definitely watch it."

"Yeah, you better!" He put his arm around me and leant in to him.

The limo pulled up outside the restaurant and we hooked arms. We walked across to the restaurant when we were surrounded by reporters. _Great._

"Just ignore them." James whispered into my ear.

"Are you guys dating?" One of the reporters shouted taking pictures.

"Isn't that kind of obvious?" James answered back.

"What's her name?" Another one shouted.

"Umm, I am right here ya know?" I answered.

"Oooh, she's british. Got yourself a catch there James."

"I sure have, now if you excuse us, we have reservations." James pushed his way through the group of about ten. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I didn't mind, it's kind of expected when you're dating someone famous."

"You'll be famous too soon."

"Maybe, but it's probably going to be a while until that happens."

We walked to our table that was seperated towards the back. He pulled out my chair and I sat down saying a quick 'thank you' as he sat down opposite me.  
>The night was full of small talk, it was my time to question him as he has already thrown loads at me. It was actually a great night and when it started to come to an end I started to feel a little upset.<p>

"Are you ready to go?" James asked.

"Umm,yeah. All ready." I answered as I stood up.

"Come on, I have somewhere to take you." He said as he paid for the dinner and left a generous tip.

"What? There's something else? You do know how to make a girl feel special." He took my hand as we went to a nearby park. I took off my shoes and walked bare foot. Within a short distance I could see a blanket with a few rose petals on it.

"James, what is this?"

"Just a little something extra." He said lying down on the blanket as I laid next to him. He pulled me close and put his arm round me as I leant my head on his chest. I felt him softly kiss my head.

"Wow." I said looking up at the sky. "I've never really had a chance to look at the stars like this before."

"It's not something you can see often in California. I wwas just extremely lucky for it to be such a clear night."

I stared at the sky for a few moments as I felt a breeze, making me shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" He sat up quickly, making me sit up with him. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I muttered. He reached down to hold my hand and I followed it with my gaze, I felt myself blushing slightly. He used his over hand to lift my chin up slightly so I was looking in his eyes. We stayed like that for a moment before he leant down slowly, planting a soft and gentle kiss on to my lips. I kissed back slowly, smiling slightly as he pulled away.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

I walked through the door of 3B, letting go of James hand so I could open the door. He followed me in and I turned on the light on the worktop. I took off James' jacket handing it back to him, he headed over to the couch to sit down and I followed him, but we looked over to see Ria and Kendall both asleep. Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Should we wake them?" James whispered still looking at them.

"Nah, leave them there. We can go back to yours right?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"How I wish I could take a picture." James chuckled lightly as I reached for my phone. I quickly took a photo and put it back. "I'll be right back, I want to get changed."

I went to my room and quickly grabbed some clothes. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a t-shirt and a cardigan. I quickly wiped off some of my make-up and headed back to find James. He was sitting at the counter.

"Ready to go?" He asked standing up when he saw walk in.

"Yeah." I grabbed my phone off the counter, wrote Ria a note to tell her that I was going to be in 2J and left it on the coffee table. I quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over the two sleeping bodies on the couch. They were so cute.

We headed back to 2J and we sat down on the bright orange sofa. James quickly put in a DVD and we cuddled on the sofa.

Later that night I started to fall asleep. James picked me up bridal style and took me into his bedroom and put down on his bed, tucking me in. I saw him go into the bathroom. He came back out in only sweatpants. This was a scene that I don't think I could ever get used to, I watched him as he climbed into Kendall's bed.

"You can sleep here if you want." I said sleepily. He smiled and quickly got out of bed and laid down next to me pulling me close. I put my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as I drifted off.


	11. A Birthday

_**Chapter11-**_

I woke up the next morning to see that James was still asleep, I smiled down at his sleeping self, he did look rather adorable. I wriggled my way out his arms and climbed out the bed trying not to wake him up. I grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt out of his drawers and went to the bathroom.

I came back out and sat down at this desk, putting my hair up in a side ponytail. I felt some arms wrap around my shoulders and I giggled slightly.

"Morning." I said looking up at him."I hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes."

"I don't mind, you look great in them." He winked and kissed my head before disappearing into bathroom.

I walked out into the living room and sat down on the orange sofa, turning on the TV to the latest celebrity news channel.

_Last night Big Time Rush member James Diamond was spotted with some new arm candy at a popular restaurant._

"Oh god." I whispered to myself as James joined me.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Some celebrity gossip thing." I said turning back to the TV.

_No one is sure of her name, but it appears to be a different girl than who he was last seen with. _

_Is this another one of his quick romances? Or is it maybe something more special, either way James, this new british girl seems like quite a catch._

James grabbed the remote and turned it off, he headed towards the kitchen pouring two bowls of cereal.

"Oh, hello Dia." Mrs Knight said as she walked into the kitchen, shocked to see me there so early. "What is she doing here so early?" I heard her whisper to James.

"It'll all be explained later." James answered before handing me the bowl of cereal.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

The next day was Kendall's Birthday, he said he didn't want a party, which ruined our plans.

"Happy Birthday, Kendizzle!" I said running through the door of 2J, Ria following close behind.

I handed him a larged wrapped up box, anxiously waiting for him to open it. He tore through the blue and silver wrapping paper, his eyes brightened up as he saw what it was.

"Oh my gosh, Dia. I love it thanks so much!" He pulled me into a quick hug.

"What did you get?" Carlos called over from the sofa.

"A new guitar!" He said showing the rest of the guys.

"Ria helped me pick it out." He smiled at Ria, about to hug her when he realised she couldn't because her hands were full.

There in her hands was a cake, two layers high, both covered in green icing (because Ria knew it was his favourite colour). Around the first layer was mini hockey sticks and pucks and on the second layer was surrounded by mini game consoles and controllers. On top in big white writing it read 'Happy Birthday Kendall!'.

"Did you make this yourself?" Kendall asked, staring in awe at the deliciousness infront of him.(The cake not Ria)

"Of course I did!" Ria said as Mrs Knight helped take it out of her hands and put it on the counter. "Although I could of used some help carrying it." She gave me a glare.

"I was carrying something else!" I defended. "Now come on, we'll eat the cake later!" I ran over and pulled all the guys of the sofa and pushed them towards the door.

"What? Where are we going?" James turned quickly facing me, making me walk into him.

"It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you would it?" I said pushing him again.

"I'll take you all in the mini van."Mrs Knight said grabbing her jacket and keys.

"But there's one too many if we take Katie." Logan added. "What's she gonna do? Sit on our laps?"

"Just get in the damn van." Katie argued. Mrs Knight gave a shrug her shoulders.

I quickly told her where we were going as we all piled in, Katie laying across the three at the back. It was Mrs Knight and Logan in the front, Kendall and Ria in the middle two seats and Carlos, James and I in the back.

We pulled into the car park at the bowling alley, we all climbed out.

"Woo, BOWLING!" Carlos said over excitedly as always.

We all went in and paid, Ria paying for Kendall because it was his birthday, but everyone else paid for themselves. We all got our bowling shoes on and headed into the lane.

"Check out my sexy shoes!" I said once I got them.

"You look smashing, totally compliments your outfit!" Laughed Ria.

"So you ready for some competition?" James said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Maybe." I said taking his arms from around my waist and walking away leaving him with a shocked expression. "How about guys versus girls?"

"You're on!" All four guys said simultaneously

I bowled first getting a strike, Ria, Mrs Knight and Katie cheered as they high fived me. James went next also getting a strike causing the guys to all cheer in our faces as we pushed them back onto the bench. Ria went third, not getting a strike but getting an eight, Kendall went after and got a nine, then Mrs Knight getting 9, Carlos got a strike, Katie also got a strike and Logan got a 9.

The game went on for over an hour, both teams doing well and it was a close score, but overall the guys did win.

"So now that we've kicked your butts, what's next?" Kendall asked walking up to Ria.

"I'm gonna your butt at something else." She said getting in his face before walking towards the arcade games.

She walked up to the 'Zombie Attack' game grabbing a gun, Kendall grabbing the other one. The rest of us gathered round to watch, James stood behind me and I leant back on him as he put his arms over my shoulders. Their game went on for about ten minutes, both of them laughing and pushing at eachother to put the other off focus. Overall, Ria did win, beating Kendall by at least 200 points.

"I told you I'd beat you, Knight." She said putting the gun back.

"How about a rematch?"

"Later." She said before walking off.

"Now it's my turn to beat you on dance mat." I said pulling James over to the machine, putting in some money and selecting a song.

I chose Smash Mouth's All Star and chose the higher level, James picked intermediate, I leant both my hands on the bar behind me as the song begun, moving my feet to the appropriate places. James wasn't doing too bad, though he was messing up a lot.

"Maybe you should of gone for an easier level." I said mocking him.

"Nah, I can do this. On the next song I'm going to suddenly make a come back."

"Sure you are. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

After the game finished, I got a rating of B and James just scraped a C. This time it was James' turn to pick a song, he picked one that I didn't know, at first I wasn't doing too great, but after I started to get into it a bit more I was starting to do better. Once again I won.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face." He said picking me up off the game, spinning me round.

"I will when you admit that I am awesome!" I said laughing as he started to tickle me.

"Never!"

"Then this smug look shall haunt you forever."

"Fine, you're awesome," He said kissing my cheek. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"I will." I said skipping off, "Hey, Kendall! Guess what?"

"What?" He said turning towards me as I skipping up to him.

"James just admitted than I'm awesome and he's not!"

"I did not!" He said once he catched up, "I said she was awesome, I didn't say that I wasn't." I pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "...fine."

We all headed back to 2J, straight away everyone crowded around the cake waiting as Mrs Knight cut each piece and put them on plates.

"Thanks for an awesome birthday!" Kendall said after finishing a mouthful of one of the most delicious cakes I've ever tasted. "You girls have seriously made our lives different around here."

"Thanks!" Ria and I both said giving him a hug.

"You've definitely changed our lives." James said once I sat back down next to him, I gave him a quick kiss.

"And you've definitely changed mine."I said as a matter of fact. He smiled pulling me in for another kiss, hearing groans from the other guys and various 'get a room' comments.


	12. A Christmas Feast

_**Chapter12-**_

James and I sat under the Hollywood sign, we didn't go up any further because he knew I would freak out.

"So why did you bring me up here?" I asked as I snuggled into him.

"I can't be romantic for my girlfriend?" He teased.

"You can, but you can do it from further down like on the ground."

"Is this still too high up for you?"His eyes were full of concern.

"A little, but I don't mind. Just another reason to hold on to you." I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Did you know you're really cute when you blush?" He said with a smirk.

"Did you know that you're making me blush even more?" I said back nudging him.

He put his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb across it gently, he pressed his lips lightly to my forehead and I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"You do realise that you can kiss me properly, right?"

"I do, I just choose not to, I think it's much sweeter like that."

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to me so that our noses were touching.

"How about now?" I asked him, looking into his hazel eyes.

"Still no." He tried to move further away, but I held in face in place.

He smiled at me, whilst slightly shaking his head as if to say 'Why are you such a nutter?'. He finally gave up as he started to lean in closer, pressing his soft lips to mine, he put his hand on my neck pulling me closer.

We pulled apart as Ria ran past screaming, both us looked at eachother laughing.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

We were all sitting in 2J exchanging our Christmas Presents. Ria had just left to go check on Kendall as he was taking so long.

"So did you like your present?" James asked me.

"I already told you I loved it when I opened it!" I gazed down at my wrist.

James had bought me a charm bracelet that was covered in microphones, music symbols and single letters that spelt out rock.

_"Eep!" _I said suddenly into the silence as everyone was still obsessing over their presents.

Everyone was staring at me weirdly, I looked at James and he caught on as a smile was still on my lips.

"What did you see?" James he asked me.

I leant over and whispered in his ear. "I just saw Ria and Kendall kissing!"

"That wasn't part of the plan!" He whispered back.

"She went to give him a kiss on the cheek and he went to do the same to her! Then he asked her to be his girlfriend!" I made another squeaky sound, before my face dropped into a frown, "she said she had to think."

as Ria and Kendall emerged from his room.

**So, have fun? **I asked her as she sat down next to me.

**I'm guessing you saw. **

**I did see and I squeaked with excitement.**

**Yeah, I heard that!**

"Are you guys alright? You're both kind of glazed over." James asked, bring us out of our connection.

"Umm, yeah. Just talking!" Ria and I said together.

"That's gonig to take some getting used to." Kendall said.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

Later that night, we were still at 2J, Mrs Knight and Katie had gone back to Minnesota for a week, Ria and I were in the kitchen cooking.

"So, when's dinner ready?" James said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Soon, now go back and finishing watching TV." I said trying to push him away.

"Yeah, lovebirds both of you walk away before I stab you with a fork." Ria said, "go set the table or something."

"I can do that!" I said walking away quickly, pulling James with me.

"What? It's not like she will actually do it!"

"Trust me, she will." I said as I grabbed all the plates and put them on the table.

"Fair enough, now where's that mistletoe?"

"Why?" I gave him a strange look.

"I haven't had my Christmas kiss yet." He said pulling me into a hug.

"You really think you need mistletoe?" I put my arms around his neck as he reached down and gave me quick peck on the lips.

"Move!" We were pushed apart as Carlos ran over and sat down at the table, knife and fork in his hands ready as Ria piled the food into the center of the table.


	13. A Perfect Start

_**Chapter13-**_

It was six o'clock and the guys were in our apartment ready to watch the third episode of _Warlocks Of Rodeo Drive._

"So, are you excited?" James said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No," he looked at me shocked,"excited doesn't even cover it!"

"That's more like you!" It was my turn to give him a shocked look, "I didn't say I didn't like it!"

"True."

Everyone was pretty silent at the beginning of the episode, that was until I came on.

_Ahhhhh! _My character ran past the main characters screaming. Making everyone else here cheer.

_Get back here! _Ria's character chased after me.

_No, leave me alone! _This was when the main characters decided to follow and see what was happening.

_You must be the new twins. _One of them said.

_Yes, now excuse me I have a sister to kill. _

Once the show finished Logan and Carlos headed back their apartment. Carlos had to get ready as he finally asked Stephanie out for dinner.

"So we're alone." James said giving me a wink.

"Not really, Ria and Kendall are sitting right there." I said pointing at the two next to us.

"...Relatively alone, then."

"Yeah, still not getting lucky." I said poking my tongue out at him before turning the channel over.

Kendall laughed at James, earning an evil glare, resulting in him shutting up immediately and muttering a quick 'sorry'.

"You know I wouldn't do anything until you we-."

"Guys, this sounds like a conversation for when you are alone and when Dia is blocking me out." Ria said interrupting him.

"She's got a point, but I think that's sweet." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Do you guys want some pizza?"

"Sure." They all said together as I went and called the pizza place.

_**~BigTimeBrits~**_

**Girls, wake up! **My mum's voice suddenly shook me awake.

I woke up in James' arms on a recliner by the pool after the party, Ria and Kendall next to us. James shifted in his sleep, waking up slightly.

"Sorry," I whispered whilst brushing my hand through his hair, "Go back to sleep, my mum wants to talk to me."

Ria and I ran up to our room, going straight on my laptop.

"Happy New Year!" She shouted at us over webcam.

"Happy New Year, Mum!" Ria and I said waving.

"I didn't want to wake you up so early today, so I decided to wait."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said giving a short yawn.

"Your Dad and grandparents say hello." She turned the camera to them as they waved, we blew them all a kiss.

"So, did you check on us last night?" Ria asked.

"I did, I'm happy to see that you've decided to move on, and thank you Lydia for helping her!"

"I always help her! She may be a pain, but she's still my sister!" I gave her a quick hug as we both said goodbye to our parents and decided to get ready.

"So how does it feel to have a boyfriend after all this time?" I asked Ria when she finally came out of her room.

"It feels quite scary to be honest."

"No need to be scared, Kendall wouldn't hurt you."

"I know he wouldn't." She looked down at the feet smiling, "It just feels right."

"Well you're not going to be as awesome as James and I are together."

"Maybe that's why you're together, you're both big-headed!" She said tickling me.

"I am not big-headed! My head is normal size thank you very much!" I said thorugh bursts of laughter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kendall asked walking through the door.

"No, just getting my revenge on her."

"Revenge for what?" James asked sitting down next to us.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something." She finally gave up tickling me as I sat up trying to catch my breath.

"I want a muffin." Ria said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Ooh, yes please." Called James.

"Get your own pretty boy!" she called back earning a giggle from me.

"You're just jealous!"

"Trust me, I'm not jealous, your ego's so big there's hardly any room left in here."

"I don't have a big ego." He said pouting.

"Of course you don't, babe." I said patting his head.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Kendall asked pulling Ria onto his lap when she came back in, sneaking a bite from her muffin.

"We thought you could pick for a change." Ria said.

"How about we go sledding?"

"I haven't been sledding since I was like 7!" I said as I ran off to my room to get ready.

I got changed out of my jeans and threw on some trackies, a hoodie, a scarf and a beanie and met the guys in lobby.

"Are you ready?" James asked pulling me down next to him on the chair.

"I am, but I don't have a sledge."

"We'll buy one on the way," He said standing up, "now come on."

We went to the nearest hill, I have never been sledding before. It looks fun, but I was a little scared.

"You look scared, want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, please." James climbed in behind me and gave us a little push.

We went sliding down the hill, the wind hitting my face, we reached the bottom and I rolled out getting a face full of snow.

"You alright?" James said trying to talk through laughing.

"Yeah, but now I've got a cold face." I pouted

This year was going to be good.


End file.
